


Crucigrama

by Gochy



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Hugs, Maybe Yaoi, Slice of Life
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-03-06 12:26:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3134423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gochy/pseuds/Gochy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>De vuelta al Santuario, no hay mejor regalo de cumpleaños que disfrutar una tarde con tu mejor amigo, mientras resuelves un crucigrama, acompañado de una buena copa de vino.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crucigrama

**Author's Note:**

> Milo siendo terco y lindo. Camus siendo él XD
> 
> Hecho para el cumpleaños de Camus de algún año que ya no recuerdo

Sentados en una pequeña estancia del décimo primer templo se encontraban los santos de Acuario y Escorpio. Camus completaba el informe de sus últimos meses de entrenamiento en Siberia a cargo de Hyoga e Isaac, mientras que Milo ojeaba un viejo periódico.

No hablaban; concentrados cada uno en su tarea el único ruido que se escuchaba era la acompasada respiración de ambos. Sin embargo, era una de esas veces en que la sola presencia del otro bastaba para hacer de aquel un momento agradable y reconfortante.

―¿Palabra acentuada en la antepenúltima sílaba? Esdrújula ―tomó un lápiz del escritorio y escribió la respuesta en el crucigrama que había encontrado en una de las hojas del periódico―. ¿Granero, silo? Empieza con "t". ¿Qué será?

―Troj ―contestó Camus sin despegar la vista de su informe.

―Gracias. ¿Apellido del agente secreto 007? Fácil… Bond.

―Te recomiendo tener un diccionario a mano siempre que resuelvas un crucigrama. Hay uno en el estante de la esquina.

―No lo necesito. ¿Hijas del hijo o hija? Nietas. ¿Prelado superior de una diócesis? ―meditó―. Luego lo respondo.

―Obispo ―quitó los ojos de su trabajo, centrando su atención en Milo por primera vez desde que este había llegado sorpresivamente a su templo―. Busca el diccionario.

―Ya te dije: no lo necesito.

―Como digas.

Si Milo afirmaba no necesitar ayuda alguna del dichoso diccionario, Camus no era quien para seguir insistiendo en lo contrario. No importaba cuán vacilante se mostrara el griego, siempre prevalecería su orgullo y terquedad, y esta vez no era la excepción.

Lo mejor era olvidarse de Milo y concentrarse en el informe que tenía frente a él. No obstante, de vez en cuando escuchaba débiles "mejor otra" o "luego", y después aquellos ojos turquesas viajaban en busca de otra casilla del crucigrama que pudiera resolver.

―¿Río de Rusia? ―susurró Milo.

Se detuvo en esa pregunta por unos cuantos segundos, analizándola. Los únicos nombres que pasaban por su cabeza eran el Nilo, el Sena, el Danubio y el Amazonas. Tenía que admitirlo: sus conocimientos sobre hidrografía eran, aunque le pesara, bastantes pobres, especialmente si se trataba de aquel pedazo de tierra lejano y frío. De repente, una idea cruzó su mente.

―¿Río de Rusia? ―preguntó, con un tono de voz un poco más alto de lo acostumbrado, con lo cual atrajo la atención de Camus. 

―Busca el… ―se interrumpió. Una mirada de Milo bastó para recordarle que esa no era una opción. Suspiró derrotado―. Volga, Lena, Kolyma…

―No, no. Empieza con "d".

―Búscalo en un mapa ―sugirió, intentando reanudar la lectura de su casi terminando informe.

―Ya te dije que no lo haré.

―Dijiste que no utilizarías un diccionario, mas no un mapa.

―Vamos, Camus. Ayúdame ―rogó Milo cuando se vio atrapado en aquella trampa gramatical―. Tú conoces Rusia. Dime un río que empiece con "d" y tenga cuatro letras.

―No.

El griego exhaló, pasó una mano por sus largos cabellos azules y se serenó. No podía enojarse por un montón de papel y tinta. Así no era él. Muchísimo menos ese día en particular.

Se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió hacia el estante que Camus le había señalado momentos atrás. Este estaba abarrotado de libros, cuyos títulos no entendía del todo; "L'Étranger", "Les Misérables" y "Prestupléniye i nakazániye" eran algunos ejemplos.

Siguió buscando hasta que vio un grueso volumen que reconoció como el mencionado diccionario, debido a que el nombre impreso en el lomo era perfectamente entendible para él. Lo cogió y lo abrió para asegurarse que, en efecto, era lo que estaba buscando; pero con tan mala suerte que al pasar las páginas fue sorprendido por una gigantesca nube de polvo que lo hizo estornudar en repetidas ocasiones.

Sentado en el escritorio, a pocos pasos de Milo, Camus lo observaba de soslayo sin poder evitar reprimir una sonrisa.

―¿Gracioso, eh? ―sonrió Milo con picardía―. Muchos libros y ni un solo mapa.

―Busca hacia el final del que tienes en las manos. Allí hay varios.

―Veamos ―haciendo caso a su compañero fue directamente hasta las últimas páginas donde encontró la sección de mapas―. Atlas: página 1730 en adelante.

―Ven, siéntate. Estarás más cómodo que ahí parado.

Siguiendo el consejo de su amigo, el santo de Escorpio se aproximó hasta el escritorio y se dedicó a encontrar el río que empezara con la letra "d" y tuviera cuatro letras. Tarea nada fácil teniendo en cuenta que debía descifrar la maraña azul que constituía la hidrografía rusa.

Tras tres estornudos más y una búsqueda exhaustiva con lupa, Milo se dio por vencido.

―Parece que ese río no existe ―cerró el diccionario con sumo cuidado. Su nariz había quedado resentida con la polvareda anterior, de ahí que quisiera evitar otra―. Y si lo hace, debe ser invisible porque no lo encontré por ningún lado.

―¿Estás seguro que empieza con "d"?

―Claro que sí. Mira ―señaló una de las tantas casillas horizontales―, aquí dice: "que suman". La respuesta es adicionan, por lo tanto, la palabra va en estos nueve cuadritos.

―¿En serio? ―inquirió Camus, levantando la ceja izquierda. Milo, titubeante, asintió―. La respuesta es sumadores.

―Pero "adiciona" encaja perfectamente.

―También sumadores ―ante la inquisidora mirada de Milo, tuvo que agregar―. Además, aquí dice: "Antiguo nombre de Irlanda". Es Erinn, la cual se cruza con la "r" de sumadores.

―Ah.

―Por eso no lo encontrabas. El río de Rusia de cuatro letras empieza por "u".

―Entonces, tendré que volver a buscarlo.

―Ural ―dijo Camus de improviso.

―¿Qué?

―La respuesta es Ural ―reafirmó―. Pruébalo.

Inmediatamente, Milo borró la palabra equivocada y escribió la correcta, es decir, sumadores, junto a las otras que Camus le había dicho, incluyendo el río Ural.  
De esta forma, todas quedaban completamente enlazadas. De nuevo, Camus tenía razón. Como siempre.

―¿Te ayudo?

―¿Sabes qué? Si es así como enseñas a tus alumnos sobre disciplina y esfuerzo, déjame decirte que eres el peor maestro del mundo. Tienes que dejarlos hacer las cosas por su cuenta. De lo contrario, nunca serán independientes ―terminó con una risa.

―No le veo lo divertido.

Soltó una carcajada en parte por su propio comentario, en parte por la mueca de desagrado que cruzó el rostro de Camus por una fracción de segundo. Incluso, se secó un par de lagrimitas con el dorso de la mano. Aquella era, sin duda alguna, una prueba fehaciente de la amistad que lo ataba al acuariano. Cualquier otro estaría congelado hace mucho tiempo.

Milo tomó el lápiz y el periódico, y movió su silla junto a la de Camus. Pasó un brazo sobre los hombros del santo, atrayéndolo hacia a él, a la vez que lo obligó a recostar su cabeza sobre su propio hombro.

En lo que a Acuario respectaba, después de un largo y agotador viaje desde Siberia lo menos que quería era verse forzado a entregar un informe en el que detallara, prácticamente, cada paso que daban tanto él como sus alumnos durante el entrenamiento.

Sin embargo, ahora que este estaba listo, lo único que quería era un poco de paz y descanso. Y allí estaba Milo ofreciéndole lo que tanto ansiaba en un solo abrazo.

―Deberías terminarlo ―dijo Camus mientras se acurrucaba sobre el cuerpo del otro―. El crucigrama ―aclaró, cerrando los ojos.

―Lo haré… con una condición ―propuso el de Escorpio―. Después de terminar vamos a celebrar a algún lindo restaurante de Atenas.

―¿El hecho que hiciste un crucigrama?

―Tu cumpleaños, Camus. ¿Acaso creíste que lo olvidaría?

―Tenía la esperanza de que así fuera.

―Eso jamás, amigo. Eso jamás.

Pasado un tiempo, Camus se apartó de Milo, agarró el informe y se puso de pie. A juzgar por el ceño fruncido y el posterior mohín, aquella acción molestó al griego. Para él, minuto y medio de un abrazo no compensaba seis meses de abandono, por más involuntario que este fuera.

―Lo siento. Debo llevar el reporte de la misión al Patriarca de inmediato ―se excusó.

―Descuida.

―¿Por qué no vas a la cocina, traes una botella de vino y un par de copas, mientras regreso del templo del Patriarca? ―y añadió―. Sería una forma adecuada de celebración.

―No es lo que tenía planeado, pero es una oferta demasiado tentadora ―sonrió―. No tardes.

―No lo haré.

―Feliz cumpleaños.

―Gracias, Milo.

Se dirigieron una última mirada antes de que Camus se retirara de la estancia. Tan pronto como estuvo solo, Milo se estiró perezosamente en su asiento, para después perderse por la puerta que conducía a la cocina.

Olvidado sobre el escritorio yacía el crucigrama incompleto.

**Author's Note:**

> Aquí los retraté sólo como amigos, pero si quieren verlo de otra forma... adelante XD
> 
> Libros mencionados:  
> -L'Étranger/ El extranjero de Albert Camus  
> -Les Misérables/ Los miserables de Víctor Hugo  
> -Prestupléniye i nakazániye/ Crimen y Castigo de Fiódor Dostoveiski


End file.
